


The Rub

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams that come with little death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rub

"This is not the sin you're used to, is it, Ran?"

Schuldig's voice is husky in his ear and Schuldig's hands, Schuldig's mouth, are viciously talented on his body. He wants to pull away and lash out, wants to draw his katana and fight. Wants to melt into the pleasure Schuldig drags out of him.

Aya closes his eyes, but he's already dreaming; Schuldig decides when he wakes up.

"Your rage tastes so good," Schuldig purrs, "but I like this better."

That rouses his fury. He grits his teeth and hisses, "Die."

Schuldig moves. Aya gasps. Schuldig grins. "You first."


End file.
